Battery performance and lifecycles in mobile electronic and other types of computing devices are an ever increasing concern. Particularly as mobile devices become smaller while the processing power and demands on such devices increase, the ability of the battery to provide the necessary power needs to the device increases in importance and competes with the desire to reduce the overall size of the device. Obtaining more power from the battery while restraining the overall size of the battery to fit within the mobile device is a continual challenge. It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.